galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gnume/AI created by Dr. Isah
opinions on whats written so far ? Gnume (talk) 00:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good but then the Rama bots need to be more defined as what happened to them, where they are now etc. Also I would exclude Peter Baker as he was never part of the "other immortals". He and Phil Decker are "true" immortals...but that is only a first impression of mine. If you have an idea why they would be involved I am open to your ideas. Also what is you want done with that idea? Do you want me to write a short story featuring Dr. Isah and the Rama bot program? Or do you have ideas on your own?## VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) here im only talking about series I of the rama bots. that by other already existing articled included 51 or 52 units. with only 2 units surviving the war. i in this article saying the surviving units are one (already confirmed in other articles) and two. and they have two of isahs AI master prototypes. one of them sentient. so thats the basic idea so far for those two. also peter, wulf and dark cloud were added as other articles hint they were good acquaintances/friends of isah. Gnume (talk) 00:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes I know I introduced the Rama Bots during the escape of the disgraced Admiral Swybar - And in that story arc the Rama Bots are described. They also make a short appearance during the entrance of the digniataries.(One carrying the Saran Queen) Now I nhave not detailed if the Queen had an original RAMA bot. With more defining I meant what do you want me to do with your idea? Do you want to expand on it? Have them featured in a story on their own? Also the Rama bots Swybar encounters are not of the First Series as the ones you describe. With defining I also wanted to know if you want those robots get a personality and purpose? Yes it is indeed true Dr. Isah, Peter Baker, Dark Cloud and Wulf Starr have served with Dr. Isah during their time at AXIOM. Phil Decker was not part of Axiom . But by the time Dr. ISah builts the Rama bots he might have met Phil and they became friends. I have not written a story that takes place in this time (The characters : Phil Decker, Wulf Starr, Dark Cloud . Dr.Isah etc have been actual player created characters when Galactic Chronicles was a Role Play Game (Invented by me) back in 1989 -1993. In those years these characters became "Real" as ihey developed over several years being played by the same players and each of them carries and "imprint" of a dear friend of mine. (Peter Baker was the character of my brother ;-) So to conclude this little trip ointo the past. What would you like to happen with your idea? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 01:15, March 20, 2015 (UTC) i should write a bit more of it first. Gnume (talk) 01:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Well I look forward to what you come up with The Saran Robots: Modified RAMA Bots of Saran The info on the RAMA Bot program : Rama Bots These are the canon basics of these robots. You can, if you want suggest changes and we can incorporate them if it makes sense Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 01:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC)